


just don't feed that f***ing thing after midnight

by 9maddy9



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Vines, the n word will get replaced with words like boi or something alike, why did i think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9maddy9/pseuds/9maddy9
Summary: y'know those fake quotes blogs on tumblr? this is that but w/ vine on ao3this will have suggestive themes and cursing





	1. so romantic (':

**jisung:** dad, how did you and mom meet?

**taeil:** we was in school and we bumped into each other and his books fell

**jisung:** aww

**taeil:** and then i see dat ass and i was like, "DAMN BIXTH"


	2. senior trip

**teacher:** okay senior trip! where do you guys wanna go?

 **chenle:** the bahamas!

 **teacher:** i dont know about that

 **haechan:** let's go to hell!

**teacher:**

**teacher:** no


	3. monster under the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: dick

**jisung:** dad there's a monster under my bed

 **taeil:**  jisung there's no such thing-

 **monster under the bed:** long dick style (told y'all)

 **taeil:** okay and we're moving


	4. F***

**jeno:** hey renjun

 **renjun:** yes jeno?

 **jeno:** mmm you're cute

 **renjun:** *heavy breathing*

 **renjun:** FUCK


	5. me mum's car

**mark:** i'm in me mum's car

 **mark:** vroom vroom

 **taeyong:** get out me caAHH

 **mark:** aww :'(


	6. what ARE those?!

**haechan:** what are THOSE

 **doyoung:** they are my cROCS


	7. nah

**chenle:** has anyone ever told you you look like donghae

 **jeno:** nah they usually tell me i look like jeno

 **chenle:** who tf is that?

 **jeno:** me bitch


	8. good kush

**mark:** johnny look it's the good kush

 **johnny:** how good could it be? it's the dollar store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /OOF\ 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry dor not updating this piece of shit in a while ngl I forgot about it anyway take the good kush and tolerate it


	9. American

**johnny:** im gay

 **yuta:** i thought you were american


	10. water? starbucks :(

**chenle:** you guys want Starbucks?

 **rest of dreamies:** yeah! :D

 **renjun:** you got us water?

 **chenle:** *gasp* i got you starbucks :(


	11. my happiness

***when mark graduates***

**NCTzen:** i can't find it!

 **nct dream:** what're you looking for?

 **NCTzen:** my happiness


	12. what's for dinner?

**jisung:** what are we having for dinner?

 **ku **n** : **steak, corn, and a side of-

 **yuta:** PUSSY

 **ku **n** : **nO, a side of-

 **yuta:** *sloppily licks lips* puSSY


	13. im calling your mom

**teacher:** okay, class whats the answer to #5?

 **lucas:** long dick

 **teacher:** lucas, im calling your mom

 **lucas:** i dont care!

*later, on call with kun*

 **lucas:** no, i didnt say-,mom


End file.
